Find Her, Save Her
by Duchess12
Summary: This story is told in Bex's POV and takes place the summer between her Junior and Senior year, the summer Cammie ran. Bex was taken to DC to be questioned or interrogated by the security department, to see if she knew any additional facts about Cam's disappearance that could bring them one step closer to finding her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Love,**

**This story is in Bex's POV and the story takes place the summer between her Junior and Senior year, the summer Cammie ran. Bex was taken to DC to be questioned or interrogated by the security department, to see if she knew any additional facts about Cam's disappearance that could bring them one step closer to finding her. I hope you enjoy XOXO!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Ally Carter, do y'all really think I would be writing on FanFiction? (I'm not her, just in case you were wondering.)**

* * *

Stepping off the elevator into the cavernous space, my mouth couldn't help but gape open a bit at how in awe I was. It looked just like Cammie had described it to us, back in Sophomore year, when she had to come here to be interrogated about her relationship with Josh.

When everything was so much simpler. When we had the time to joke around about boys and go through their garbage cans. When she wasn't being hunted.

The floor was a black granite and white marbled checkered chessboard that went all the way to the back wall. There were huge ivory pillars that even Agent Townsend wouldn't be able to wrap his arms around and touch his hands together on the other sides. On the sides of the massive room, there was a beautiful imperial staircase meeting at the top in the middle. There were quite a few elevators to my left and right. In front of me, was the front desk, and across the desk lie the CIA motto, "And ye shall know the truth and the truth shall make you free". Above the desk was a screen that read the names of Agents/Trainees that had just come in. I saw my name...

_Rebecca Grace_ _Baxter_

Then, as I looked closer to the bulletin board on the far left wall, I noticed what it said '_Agents, Field Operatives, and Trainee's MIA'. _In the third row, down was the face that I knew better than my own, the face that I've shared a room with since 7th grade, the face of my best friend.

Regardless of the fact that I'm a senior at the most prestigious school in the country, although I've been trained for the past 5 years on how to recall and remember even the slightest details, and despite my exceptional education, I had forgotten, even just for the slightest moment, the real reason I was here.

After I remembered, nothing about the place seemed intriguing anymore.

* * *

I walked up to the front desk to get my name badge and one-day pass from the security guard behind it. When he gave it to me, he said something about it exploding if I go in the wrong areas, but as he said it, it sounded forced, as if the joke was over a long time ago. I just nodded as I took it.

Before I even realized what we were doing, the security guard had handed me off to some lady and we were walking past Agents offices and doors that said _authorized personal only_, but I wasn't interested in any of that, I only wanted to answer these peoples questions so that hopefully, we could be one step closer to finding her.

You may call me selfish or cold, but I not only want Cammie back, I need her back. I need her back because when she left, she didn't only take herself, she took a part of me too. It wasn't fair; she didn't ask if I was okay with not feeling like myself for months on end, because I couldn't even laugh or smile anymore, not with her in the wind. She didn't ask if I was okay with worrying every time someone called or came in with a message about her, causing me to think the worst; That she was gone, never coming back.

Hell, she didn't even have the decency to leave money for me to get a message for all the stress that she is causing me. Not that I would have time to get one anyways.

* * *

When I reached the room that said, _Department of Security,_ the only thing waiting for me was a cold steel metal table, 2 chairs opposite each other and 5 security cameras. It took the man, whose name tag read _William, _3 minutes, 48 seconds, to set up all of his equipment, along with another 58 seconds it took him to hook the wires up to me.

As he did it, I noticed his hands shaking a little, as if he was the one being hooked up to a polygraph machine. But, then I got a good look at his face and he seemed too young to be doing these tests, 27, maybe 28. He was thin, and his limbs seemed to long for his body, which caused his clothes to hang off of him, making him look awkward and uncomfortable. He had little facial hair, grayish eyes, along with short black hair.

As he was making his last few adjustments, he spoke as if trying to break the tension in the air.

"So, how was your ride over here, have any problems?" He asked

"Fine, no we didn't." I responded, hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't really want to talk

"Oh, that's good. How is your day going so far?" Apparently he didn't get it.

"Why don't we just get on with the test?"

"Yeah, sure thing, just a few more seconds."

I knew that he was just trying to be nice, but I wasn't in the mood for small talk, but, frankly, I haven't been in the mood for months on end now.

"What is your name?" asked William, even though I was wearing a name tag.

"Rebecca Grace Baxter"

"Do you go to school at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?"

"Yes"

"When did you first meet the subject?" He questioned

"I meet her in 7th grade when I started school at the Gallagher Academy." I answered

"What is your relationship with the subject?" William inquired.

"Cameron is my roommate, she is my classmate and my best friend." I said automatically

"How do suspect the subject left the School?"

"Umm, she left through one of the many secret passages ways that she has found at the school. But, it's narrowed down to 1 or 2 of them, because she had to have taken one of the ones that can access the perimeter."

"When did you last see the subject."

The subject. He said the subject. He kept _saying_ the subject. As if she doesn't have a name, as if he has taken her out of the equation by not using her name. As if this wasn't personal.

I waved the thought away, knowing this was just his job, "On June 5th, at 4:12 p.m."

"What were you doing when you had last seen her?" He pried

"I was walking through the grand hall to get out to the P&E barn, and I pasted her on my way out." I have learned to keep my emotions at bay when thinking or talking about her, but in this interrogation, it was as if he was peeling back the layers or walls, that I have put up.

"What did you say last to the subject, verbatim."

"As I was walking out, she stopped me and asked me what I was doing, I told her that I wanted to get a quick workout in before diner, and she just nodded and told me 'okay'. As she had said it, Liz and Macey walked up to us and all of a sudden, Cam looked at all three of us and said that she loved us. After some hugging and crying, Liz started to head off to the Labs, and Macey had decided to go to the P&E Barn with me, but Cam stayed back behind, so I told Macey that I would catch up with her in a second. I asked Cam what was wrong and she said that everything was fine, but it didn't quite sound like she meant it." My voice was starting to shake as I was talking to William, and despite being trained on how to, I couldn't control it. "So, I told her that she couldn't lie to me and I knew something was wrong, she said that she would tell me after diner. I held my pinky out and said 'promise' and she responded back with 'promise', but she didn't look me in the eye as she said it. I should have made her look me in the eye!"

My eyes were starting to glass over as I was keeping the tears from falling. William just nodded.

"One last question Ms. Baxter" he sounded hesitant to ask.

"Shoot" I told him

"Well, um, this question, um were trying something new with trainees," he was rambling, "um just to see how they would respond, and if we need more trained in the area of persuasion" He blurted.

"Sure thing, just ask" jeez and this guy is supposed to be a professional.

"I'm sure that you've thought about this and I'm, um, sure that it might be difficult to say but if yo-"

"Just ask me the bloody question already dammit!" I snapped at him.

He looked at me regretfully, as if in asking this question, he was taking part of my innocence away. As he spoke he looked at me as if I might break.

"If you knew that she was going to leave and you only could use your words to stop her what would you have said?" He quietly blurted out

There it was... The million-dollar question. The question that I've thought about every single day since she left, although I definitely imagined some physical force as well. The question and answer that could have kept my best friend from breaking my heart.

"I would have tol-", my voice cracked, so I started again "I would have told her to stay at home, at the Academy, to stay safe. I would have told her that yeah, she was good, that she could've taken on 3 guys twice her size at once. But I also would have told her that the circle is determined, that they'll send 5 or 7 or maybe even 10 guys at once, just to get her, and she couldn't fight them all off. I would have told her that I knew she was leaving to protect us but by, by running, she would have broke us even more." Tears were balancing on my lashes, and I desperately wanted them to retreat back into my eyes. "I would have asked her if she knew so badly it would've hurt if she had been captured or, or killed. How painful it would be to find her body or not find it at all."

That was it, I broke. The tears all steamed out at once, making my voice shake and hoarse as I was still trying to talk.

"I would have told her that Liz and Macey and I, and damn near everybody at the bloody Academy would have stepped in front of every bullet that they threw her way. And every time 1 person fell we would have called in 5 more agents to take their place", My voice had risen to a dangerously loud level and William looked a bit frightened.

"But Cammie is too stubborn to listen to reason sometimes", I gave a small humorless laugh, "So, I would have tried to tell her to take me or even Zach with her"

William nodded his head but I barely noticed. It was like I was in my own world now staring off into space as I spoke and my tears fell uncontrollable. It wasn't fair that she could have this effect on me when she wasn't even here for me to scold.

"I would have told her that if she needed to leave so bad, to take me with her. That I would protect her to the ends of the Earth if I had to. I would have told her that there was no way that the Circle would take her alone, because if they took her, then they would have had to take me too. I would have said that the only way to get to her would have been to go threw me first and I would have taken every kick, punch, and bullet that they threw her way. I would have told her that she didn't have to fight alone. I would have, I would have-"

"I think that's enough miss Baxter", William interrupted. He looked at me like I was a little helpless girl, not the trained professional I was supposed to be. But, to be honest, I wasn't really acting like one.

"NO! You don't get it do you?" I was yelling now "I'm telling you all of this bullshit that I would have said to her, but it doesn't even matter now, because I can't, she is already _gone_! I may call her a selfish bitch and say that she is _mad, _but deep down I know that it's my fault and I failed.", My final wall had broken, William was seeing something that only a few people can ever say that they've seen before; and that was me being vulnerable, laying everything out on the table to be judged and ridiculed. "It was my job to protect her, to keep her safe; isn't that what a best friend is for? It was my job to _know. _If I was only a better spy I would have made her look me in eye when she promised. Do you know how it felt for her not to show up to diner that night? How hard it was to fall asleep when she never came to bed that night? I could've stopped her because I should have known, I should have known, I should have known..." Those last few words came out in sobs as I said them over and over as if trying to force him to feel and understand what I was saying.

"That was the last question Ms, Baxter. Thank you for your patience and time." William started to unhook the wires and machine from off of me, once he was finished he told me that I could leave when I was ready and handed me a crumpled napkin from his pocket.

As he was opening the door to leave, I called after him, "Hey, I'm sorry for snapping and yelling at you."

He gave me a tight smile and responded "I really hope that we find Cameron soon"

* * *

I walked through the hall back to the front desk to return my name tag, and as I stepped back onto the elevator I knew 1 thing for sure.

I knew for sure that Cam hadn't lied when she had come back to school, during our sophomore year after her interrogation, when she had told us, "Getting debriefed by the security department isn't as fun as sounds." I knew that all too well now. We needed to find her, to save her, before the people who wouldn't be as kind to her as us, found her before we did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story, I hope you all enjoyed it. Bex is my FAVORITE character in the books, so I just had to write a story about her. I love it when I read a story and some little correlations**** or lines that were in the books, get brought up in a story; so I did that a few times if you didn't notice. I'm think about updating another chapter answering any questions that are in the reviews or just to say thanks, so look out for that!**

**Anyways, don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe, also hit the notification bell so that you don't miss any updates. Woah, the half of my brain that is totally committed to and only watches YouTube just took over. But seriously, review so that I can see what y'all think. XOXO**

**-Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Love,**

**So I know that this is long over due, buuuuuut I finally sat down and responded to the 11 reviews that you guys wrote to me. Before I start though, I would like to say thank you to everyone who read it, and Favorited or followed it, and especially thanks to the people who reviewed. It's not the easiest thing, putting out a story for people to read and critique you on, but seeing your loving reviews makes it worth it, so thanks:)! XO**

**Still not Ally Carter BTW!**

* * *

**Guest #1: **I had originally put 'Hey babyyyy' because I was trying to think of a way to start my stories, so I had put that in as a filler while I was think trying to think of something and by the time I had published it, I forgot to change it. So that's why; now it's 'Hey Love' tho😎 ! XO

**Goode job (Guest #2) **Thx! That is what I was going for in this story, trying to give people the opportunity to see Bex vulnerable; because you're right we don't get to see it very often:)😁. XO

**Your mom (Guest #3) **Thx so much for reading and enjoying it lol:). I put my story through Grammarly before I posted it, but I didn't realize until after it was up, that I didn't hit the save button or something went wrong, because it was as if I hadn't edited it at all 😬. Thx for making me aware of it tho:)! XO

**Guest #4** Thx so much for reading it😗.XO

**Sachixwahamura **Bitch, I'll tell you to review this how ever many motherfuckin times I want😂 **(Don't worry guys, she's my sissy)**

**Guest #5 **"you better get yo skin tone, chicken bone, google chrome..." This shit had me cracking up laughing so hard😂! Thank you sm for telling me that it was good, it means a lot:). XO

**Guest #6 **Bex is my favorite character as well, I think it's because out of all of the girls, she and I have the most similar personalities. You are so right, there aren't enough stories out there about her, and on top of that she's so fun to write about! I'm ecstatic that you read and liked it😊😁. XO

**Guest #7** I'm trilled that you're as excited about this story as I am and I know how hard it is to find good Bex stories, I've read almost all of the ones that they have on FanFiction😅. Thx for your support! XO

**Katie Z. (Guest #8)** I think i'm just going to leave it as a one-shot because, I don't really know where I would take it, ya know? :)But thx for showing your interest in it and reviewing😋 ! XO

**12 Mrs. Castile 34** Before I even get started on what you said, I just wanna let you know that I fricken LOVE your stories, like, a lot😆, and I had a fangirl moment when I saw you review! Anywhooo, Yea, I love writing about Bex and one of the reasons for that is because there aren't a lot of stories out there about her. SAME I'm always down to read a story, guessing what could have happened during Cam's summer away. Sometimes I feel like I describe to much or to little so thanks for affirming me on that one.😃 Yea, about the grammar thing, I had put my story through Grammarly before I posted it, but I didn't realize until after it was up, that I didn't hit the save button or something went wrong, because it was as if I hadn't edited it at all. Thx sm for reading and reviewing it💙. XO

**BritishBombshell007** I just about lost my shit when I saw that you reviewed😍😆, I love all your stories but especially 'Tugging on my Heart Strings', fuck, that shit is goode. On another note, thx so much for your encouraging words. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it, because I don't really know where I would take it and I don't want to leave it hangin if I cant think of anything, ya know? But I am trying to think of some new story ideas, which is honestly, easier said than done for me lol! I'm really glad that you liked how I portrayed her character and I love her as well💛. Oh and about the notifications, right back at ya😉!

* * *

**Anyways, sorry to anyone who might have thought this was an update, I know how disappointing that can be; but I just had to say my thanks to all of you. Oh and even if you don't have an account, put some type of name like 'Katie Z.' or 'Your mom' (lmao) did; it feels like I'm telling you thx more personally, ya know? Anyways, stay healthy, stay safe, stay happy, and stay reading and writing FanFiction! XO**

**-Jade**


End file.
